Infestation
by Dave Mosicant
Summary: A group of Confederates find themselfs trapped by Zerg forces. They must get out with help of an Conffederate Rescue Team.
1. The Best Intentions

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEST INTENTIONS

"Syke," Heth said walking next to him, "You, me, Bob and Robert are to scout for Zergs"

"Arn't we part of the attack?"

"Obiosly not," She sighed, "Although it would be nice to get rid of these things for good."

Soon, Bob and Robert caught up.

"So now we got Scouting duty? I hate scouting..."

They all began to walk through the rock ground with several clumps of trees. Some Canyons lay around and everything was dry. 

"Oh shut up Bob," Heth said loading her gun, "Maybe we'll get to shoot something"

"Oh ya," Robert lauphed, "We accualy get to attack the Zerg?"

"Whatever happens I don't think It'll be a good idea to attack the Zerg. Our base is suffering enough problems as it is," Syke said, "If we attack the Zergs it could be enough to make them launch an attack"

"So? Whats the worst that can happan," Bob said, "This base probably isn't going to make it through the next attack. We already have 2 infested buildings we needed to abandon"

"Bob's right. This is a Zerg Infestation area," Syke said, "Theres no point in scouting. Might as well just launch an attack now"

"You guys give up to easy" Heth said, "The confederates sent us here with the best intentions"

"To kill a couple of Zergs and loose a hundred people?"

They now reached a high cliff out of sight of the base. They looked down, seeing an infested barrrak buildings. Zergs crawled in and out of it and maggots morphed themselfs into into Zerglings and Hydralisks. 

"Should we shoot?"

"You want to take on all those?"

Heth pointed two about 7 or 8 Zerglings and around 14 Hydralisks. All surronding 3 Mutalisks. 

"Maybe we should report back..." Bob said. 

"Hide! In the ferns!" They all dodged into a clump of trees and hid. The 3 Mutalisks rose from the canyon and flew forwards, towards the base. 

"For some reason," Syke said quetly, "I don't think going back to the base would be a good idea"

The Zerglings climbed up the wall and waited near the edge of the cliff. They lifted there nose into the air, sniffing something. 

"Shoot, they smell us" Syke spoke again. 

"I think we should shoot about now" Robert said. 

"No really? I was going to sit here and act like breakfast"

They all stood up shooting there guns, blowing off heads and taking off arms. The Zerglings tried to charge but they shot them all too soon. 

"There's no use going back to the base... The Mutalisks will tear it apart. 

"Against our army? No way"

"Against our army? Yes. We only have Marines and Seige tanks. Plus the Zerg aren't that stupid to send only 3 Mutalisks. They'll probably send some Hydralisks and Zerglings too"

"Then what do we do? Sit here?"

"No. We take shelter and find a plan there... The Command Center. Its placed between a thin Canyon. Mutalisks can't fit threw it. But it was already attacked.... It might serve as some shelter for now though"

"Then we head there"


	2. The Command Center

CHAPTER TWO: THE COMMAND CENTER

Confederate main Base

"Admril Jones"

"Yes sir?"

Duke looked out the window of the space ship, "We are loosing another Zerg Extermenation Mission"

"I know sir"

"We just lost contact with the base 2 hours ago. They said something about a major Zerg attack"

"Sir that was a Zerg Infestation area, they infest and grow on anything they can"

"I see. Get a force together. You're going on a rescue mission"

"Sir? In there? A whole base just was destroyed.... With all do respect..."

"With all do respect you better do you job Admril. Or You will fear me more then the Zergs"

"Yes sir"

  
  


"Here we are"

The 4 marines stepped down the final step of the canyon wall, looking at an old Command Center. Broken windows, and metal lay around and in it. Blood was smeared on the walls and floor. Dead marines, Fire bats and Hydralisks lay around, the dusty rock ground was suprisingly soft and mushy. 

"The ground," Bob bent over and touched it, "Its so soft"

"Shoot..."

"What is Heth?" Robert asked. 

"Hydralisks and Zerglings..."

"Where?"

"Burrowed"

They suddenly started slowly backing up. As 3 Mutalisks crashed down from above trying to fit threw the Canyon but not. Then about 20 Zergling and Hydralisks popped up from the ground. 2 Ultralisks came from the side of the cave. 

"Go to the Command Center!" Heth started to run. 

They shot as they ran, Bob shot ones arm of, the arm flew into a Zerglings body killed both of them. Then he shot a Hydralisk, it fell and instead of blood a strange acid like substance poured from its mouth. Another Hydralisk stepped in it and was killed. 

Syke shot randomly, half in fear, half in wanting to just live he shot any thing that came near him. 

They reached the Center and pulled a metal table up to the main door and held it there. 

"Hold it here! Don't move!" Heth shouted. Several screeches and banging could be heared for about 30 seconds, then it all stopped. 

The ground got up from the table and glanced around, confused. 

Bob started to talk, "Well that was..."

Then Zerglings started crashing in threw the windows.

"Shoot them with all you have!" 

Bob ran out of bullets and a zergling ran up and started to scratch threw his suit, Robert shot it off of him as Bob reloaded, "thanks Robert!" They continued to shoot as the waterfall of Zerglings poured threw. 

"Hydralisks are to big to fit!"

Then They ran into another room and locked the giant steel door. The room was surprisingly neat. It was obviosly a lab of some sort. Tables with glass bottols and liquds. But most of all a Door that would hold the Zerglings. 

"So whats the plan?" Bob asked. 

"I don't know, theres Zergs everywhere we look"

"I have an idea," Syke said, "We wait untill nightttime when the Zerglings are resting. Then we go to the main room, find SCVs, build seige tanks and bust our way out. Seige tanks would be enough to kill the Ultralisks"

"That would work," Robert said, "But the Mutalisks"

"Hey we'll get to that part when we find it"

  
  


"Admril Jones, We have succesfully landed, shall we begin base construction?"

"Yes, do so"

  
  



	3. Ready the Attack

CHAPTER THREE: READY THE ATTACK

The Conffederate Rescue Mission

Admril Jones and his team on this mission. They arrived and set up base last night. 

"Jones, sir, Our Scouts have found the Command Center and Base sir"

"In what condition are they in?"

"Well sir, the Base is burnt and crushed to the ground. The Command Center is pretty torn. A Mutalisk is around it, but can't fit threw the canyon. Allot of Hydralisks and about 3 Ultralisks are guarding it. We think something is inside it, sir"

"Ready 20 Marines and 3 Goliaths. We're going in to find out what it is, It could be survivors"

"Do you think that will be enough to get threw the Zergs?"

"I hope, We don't have anymore time to get anymore people to attack, The Zergs could be on there way to destroy us as well"

Jones looked out from his window of the Command Center, then turned to a map. "I have mapped out all I can see from here. If your scouts are correct, the old Command Center is here, he pointed to a small canyon. So far the only way to enter is threw the hill here, but its being guarded. I figure if we can get a nuke silo to bomb here, we will atract the Zergs and have time to move our small force in."

"But sir... Mutalisks?"

"They'll go to, If they arn't the Goliths will attack from this row of trees, also get some dropships waiting for us"

"Yes sir"

"Now go, ready the attack"

"Alright SCVs!" Syke shouted. 

"So your plan worked after all..." Heth climbed in one. 

"Lets get building"

  
  



	4. The Attack

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ATTACK

"Jones, Everything is ready"

Jones put down the binoculars and took in the coolness of the shade they were in. He looked at the 20 Marines, Lined up Prefectly looking out into the Canyon. The Goliths ready to fire. 

"Fire..." He said quietly.

"What, sir?"

"Fire the nuke"

"Fire!" He screamed into the radio. A huge explosion hit to their left. The Mutalisks flew over. 

Jones looked through the binoculars. "The rest arn't moving!"

"What shall I do?"

"We cant wait any more, we haft to get down there before the Mutalisks get back, Charge men!!!!!"

The Marines started to run down into the cannon. Sounds of screaming, roars and gunshots where heard. The Goliths stood near the edge shooting down. 

"Get me a gun"

"Admril Jones we cannot risk you too"

"Those are my men down there, I'm going in"

"Yes sir"

Jones ran down, stepping over dead bodies he shot at Hydralisks with the remaining Marines. Soon they were all down, all exept for a Ultralisk. It charged slicing marines with its huge claws.

"Into the Command Center!" They ran into it as the Ulralisk roared outside. 

"Sir we cant hold it off for long"

Jones knew, He stared at it trying to get in. He was steping on a dead Zerglings head. But he didn't care. All he cared about was getting away from the Ultralisk. 

"Okay men, regroup, theres 9 of us left, 10 including me. We spread and spearch in squads of 3, I will go alone. Find the Survivors and report back in 10 minutes. Lets move"

"Go!" They all split off. 

  
  


"What was that?" Syke finished building his seige tank as the rumbles and gunshots stopped. 

"The Rescue team!" Bob shouted, "There here!"

"Im done," Robert stepped out from his SCV. A Hydralisk jumped from behind him. 

"Behind you!" 

He turned to shoot but it spat Its green acid-like saliva on him and killed him. 

"No!!"

Bob ran forward, he shot its head off. Then 3 Zerglings popped out from the ground. 

"Shoot, how long have those things been there?" Syke hoped in his tank and started driving out the door, the other did the same. They almost reached the exit when a Ultralisk stood in their way. It flipped Heth's tank out of the way and roared. 

Syke and Bob imediantly started shooting at it. With everyblast the Ultralisk bonced back but it stayed alive and ready to fight. Just then 10 Marines shot it in the eye, it fell over in pain. The Marines ran up to the tanks, Syke jumped out ignoreing them and running to Heths tank. 

"Heth! Heth are you alive!?" She crawled out, her body bloody and bruised. 

"Heth!" They both hugged for a bit then got back to work. 

"Who are you?" Heth asked in a horse voice. 

"The Rescue team, We all heard the noise from down the hall. We need to get to our base. We have a dropship there. 

"We cant," Bob said, "Those Mutalisks are going to be pretty mad when they return"

"We go really fast then. Attack them head on if we haft to, theres 3 goliths outside. Plus your 3 seige tanks."

"A Suicide Assult?"

"No, an Assult to hurt them enuff to get out in time"

"Then lets go" 


	5. Suicide Assult

CHAPTER FIVE: SUICIDE ASSULT

"There comming. They'll reach here in about 30 seconds. Ready to charge!" Jones shouted. 

"You sure about this?" Bob asked. 

"No"

"Thats great," another marine said, "Your not even sure"

The goliths began firing, but the Mutalisks swerved around the bullets, and then knocked them over, destroying them like scrap metal. 

"We cant win..." Bob said. 

"We all know!" Everyone else agreed. 

"Jones," Heth said, "We cant run. Your base is probably destroyed by now. I name this now a Suicide Assult"

"No wait..."

"CHARGE!!!!"

They ran forward, getting killed one by one, soon one Mutalisk died, it fell cruching a Marine. Another waved its tail, knocking of Sykes head, killing him instantly. 

"This is for Robert!" Bob jumped on it and began shooting a hole in its wing it fell, unable to fly, and killed 3 marines, including bob. 

The injured Mutalisk killed guys on the ground and the flying one killed the last of them off. 

  
  


The Area still remains a Zerg Infestation ground and the Mission was a failure, a group of people survived on the dropship.


End file.
